Klaus eternal source of blood
by AlexUdinov
Summary: Katherine tells the Gilbert's that their daughter is the doppelganger and that she is the only one that can protect her from klaus but that is not her intentions she brings Elena to Klaus to saver herself.
1. Katherine reveals the truth

Klaus and Elena chapter 1

AN :I do not own vampire diaries and I am not making any money .. You hate or you Like? Review. Rated M . this is not Katherine/Elena pairing it is Klaus/Elena pairing

Elena is the doppelganger and needs protection from Klaus says Katherine to the shocked Parents of her doppelganger in the sofa in her kindest voice. The Gilbert of course do not know that her plan all along has been to take Elena to Klaus and ask forgiveness so she can be reunited with Stefan and of course she doesn't not care of Elena's wellbeing she just want the Gilberts trust so she can take Elena out of Mystic falls without trouble. She could just take Elena but the she would get the council after her the easiest way is to get Elena out Of Mystic falls would be under the impression that she is protecting her from the devil she is taking her to .

The reason she is striking know is that one of Klaus witches warn Katherine that Klaus has learned that is doesn't matter that the Doppelganger is a Vampire her blood still works to create hybrids and Anna the pearls annoying daughter has told Klaus that Katherine is alive. It is better that Elena is Klaus blood source than herself.

So you mean that Elena our daughter is the doppelganger and that an ancient Vampire is after her. That's exactly what I mean Mr. Gilbert and you probably think that the council can handle this but I assure you they can't Klaus can't be killed , he is more powerful that you can imagine there is a reason why I have run for so many years unable to be with the one I Love ,Klaus Is dangerous . Hear my words Elena is the doppelganger and needs protection

Katherine and The Gilbert talked for about 1 hour before she could convince the Gilbert that she is the only one that can protect her from Klaus and finally both she and Elena are in Katherine's car on the way to Klaus, Katherine smiles happy her planned work and Elena is asleep drugged.

She drugged her because she doesn't want to answer loads of question or have her planned ruined in any way she doesn't want to play the nice protector she is done with nice.


	2. Louise

ALERT: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS .

Read. Enjoy. Review.

Chapter 2

KLAUS MANSION….

Katherine you are alive I always thought so and when Anna confirmed my suspicions that you never died I knew I needed to find you badly but I looks like you find me before, what it feels like Katherine to know that there's nothing you can do to save yourself. As it turns out your blood still works even when you are a vampire.

As Klaus said that two vampire grabbed her holding her so she can't run. But Katherine I am curious why you are here? I want to trade there is another doppelganger a human one you can break and build up again, someone that can love you. Stefan is my one and only, you know if you take me you have to deal with my witch friends tracing to save me , Klaus you didn't thought you were the only one with friends with extraordinary power, and Stefan will also stay by my side I have so many powerful friends and she doesn't just the council but I am sure you know how to handle them .

Where is the doppelganger Katherine? Tell me or I rip your heart out! Then you will never find her . I need proof Katherine. Promise me my freedom and I will tell you where she is. I promise you Katherine If what you want me to believe is true I promise you you're freedom but I also promise if this is untrue I you will pay .

Good Klaus I will leave and when I am gone I will call you and tell you were you can find the edoppelganger do not follow me, and by the way the girls name is Elena Gilbert. With that Katherine walks to her car and driver off , When she has been driving for 3 hours she calls Klaus.

-Klaus I am please to see that you don't have anyone following me , Elena is at the motel near the bowling hall , she has been with my friend but when you get there she will be gone, Elena doesn't know where she is, I drugged her .

END OF KATEHERINES POV,

…...

When Elena wakes up she is confused her head is hurting she feels sick and disorient, she look around she is in a small room maybe a motel room. She is in a bed and she fells but two strong arms caught her and she looks up in the eyes of a man a young man . the man open his mouth to say something ,

We wouldn't want you to get hurt , you are very important to me ,Elena .

Elena knows that she is in danger but she can get herself to scream or run.

I know you must be scared Elena you see the drugs is wearing off soon you will be able to scream how much you want , I it won't help, no one can save you. ,

…

After the motel Elena is being taken to a mansion, it takes a while by car to get there the mansion is deep in a forest. The mansion looks old but not wore down the yard is big with a flower garden with a lawn.

Do you like your new home? Doppelganger, I hope we will be able to stay here for a while. Klaus and company go into the mansion inside the mansion they being meet up with a girl .

Elena this is Louise you're new maid, Louise take Elena to her room, when Klaus spoke directly to the girl Elena noticed that she shivered and looked scared.

Yes sir, answered Louise utterly respect in her voice. Elena and Louise walk through several corridors' before they reach their destination. Louise open the doors to Elena's room, the room is big with a big bed , a walk in closet, and a bathroom and TV.

Elena look at Louise, Louise is a young girl maybe in her twenties she has black hair and brown eyes.

Louise grabs Elena's hand, and suddenly she hears Louise voice but she doesn't move her lips , the voice is inside her hear

You're not safe , he wants you for evil things ,if you want to stop him you will have to make a sacrifice,

Review , I know it is short but short chapters is my middle name .


	3. Short Chapter

_AN: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONET OUT OF THIS, SO DON'T SUE _

_CHAPTER 3 _

_Louise grabs Elena's hand, and suddenly she hears Louise voice but she doesn't move her lips, the voice is inside her hear_

_-You're not safe, he wants you for evil things, if you want to stop him you will have to make a Sacrifice,_

Elena just stares at Louise she is confused she must be a sleep this must me a dream a horrible one. She pinch herself on her left arm and close her eyes and expect to wake up in her room in her bed, but when she opens her eyes again Louise stand there in front of her and she starts thinking that it is impossible and how she is doing this and what the hell is going on .

_(Louise Speaking to Elena in her mind )_

_Elena I am what I am just as Klaus is what he is, no time for explanations , you will now the sacrifice you need to make when the time is in , don't let him do it , stop it before it's too late, _

What are you two ladies doing says a harsh voice behind us, it is Klaus staring at us, didn't you understands the rules, you're are a maid a servant not a friend to any of my guests not specially to her but you're new so i forgive you , Leave know says Klaus. . Louise hurry away fast and she looks into Elena's eyes like she wants to remind Elena of what she just said and that Klaus is dangerous and someone to be afraid of and that can Elena agree with her , Klaus seems dangerous but he also seems lost. Elena looks at Klaus and the only worlds getting out of her mouth is, -

What are you? As fast as Elena has said that Klaus has pinned her down on the bed and his face make Elena screams, Klaus smiles and Elena can see fangs. Elena close her eyes in fear and her body starts to tremble in horror , she runs the last time in her life over and over again , coming home from the gril seeing Elena 2.0 in her kitchen , learning that Katherine is going to protect her from a guy named Klaus, saying goodbye to her parents, feeling sad over not saying goodbye to Jeremy ,pass out in Katherine's car, the motel , Klaus, the mansion ,the maid Louise , the cryptic warning insider her mind , Klaus face, fangs, fangs ,fangs, Elena open her eyes and on her lips is the world Vampire . Yes Elena Vampire does that make you scared?! , says Klaus cold. Elena is just about to answer but Klaus moves I super speed out of her room.

_The Next Day,

Elena is awakening early on Wednesday morning by Louise. Louise is carrying a tray with sandwiches yoghurt and juice. Good morning says Louise to Elena. Louise what did you mean yesterday that messages, Elena do not ever talk about that aloud again do you understand ? you will be contacted by people, they will help you. Klaus expect you in the garden about 30 minutes, there is now clothes in the closet and with that Louise put the tray down on night stand and walks away . Elena take up a sandwiches and eat she hasn't realized how hungry she was until she started eating.

Review,

Next chapter Klaus and Elena in the garden .

Follow me on twitter for news on when I updates etc.

AlexUdfanfic

I have secured my tweets because I have a personal twitter page and I knew that there is a lot of people just fallow reading to gain follower but I accept all my readers ! I I have missed accepting just pm me on and tell me your twitter name.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow, I have lots of homework's to do , math test etc and I need to focus on that so I am posting this chapter know or otherwise I won't be able to stop writing.

Lots of Love Emma , AlexUdfanfic


	4. Have hope

AN; sorry for the delay, I have no real excuse but school, Read Enjoy Review, and iam looking for a beta , If you feel up for the challenge pm me

ALERT: I do not own vampire diaries , and I am not making any money from this,

After Elena is done eating and taken a shower and dressed, the closet in her bedroom held more clothes that Elena ever has owned herself. After that she goes out to the beautiful garden in the warm summer weather when she fells the sun warm her skin she remembers that she will miss the summer holiday with her friends it was less than a week to school was finishes for summer. Klaus and Elena is walking in the garden quiet by each other, no one is speaking, Klaus is thinking about how hot Elena is looking and Elena is thinking on how handsome Klaus is looking

What do want with me Klaus, it's clear that you have brought me here for a reason and I want to know what that reason is.

Really want to know Elena, you see your blood is special, I need you blood to create more of me , you see for a very long time ago I broke a curse but the another of you turn herself into o vampire so I couldn't use her blood, but I just fins out that doesn't matter, the blood still works after the change, and I think you can figure out the rest . Says Klaus.

No. you can't, you want to turn me into a damned monster! Screams Elena.

I can do whatever I want Elena. , this is your fate, accept it, because if you try to run I will hunt and kill your family and everyone you have ever meet. Just ask Katherine what happens if you let me down.

Elena looks at Klaus and then she runs back to her room , Klaus let her run because he knows that she won't try anything not at least know but Klaus smileys because she knows that Elena is feisty and will fight just as Katherine did , this make this game a lot of more interesting , Elena may fight him but he will fight harder.

Elena is in her bed crying, she most have cried for at least 1 hours , she decide to take a shower and get her mind of Klaus and her situation , in the bathroom she undress and ready to walk in the shower, something on the mirror spot her mind, on the mirror is a nota a post it note, on the note is a message saying have hope , I when the time is right you will be Saved, signed K ,


End file.
